Emerging biomedical approaches to HIV prevention can leverage the successes of behavioral interventions in curtailing HIV transmission. However, implementation of these biomedical approaches will generate a new set of behavioral research and implementation challenges. These issues must be addressed to ensure that the full benefit of an expanded biomedical and behavioral prevention portfolio is realized. The Center for HIV Identification, Prevention, and Treatment Services (CHIPTS) is committed to a behavioral intervention research agenda in three broad areas: 1) biomedical technologies for HIV prevention; 2) strategies for adaptation and adoption of efficacious interventions; and 3) the application of digital technology to deliver HIV prevention and care interventions. This R-13 proposal requests support to advance the Center's first and second areas of its behavioral-intervention research agenda through a conference series to stimulate and facilitate further research on the role of social and behavioral research in the acceptability, sustainability, adoption, and implementation of new biomedical strategies for HIV prevention throughout the world. The objectives of the proposed conference series are: 1) to host an interactive set of working meetings to explore the intersection of social, behavioral, and biomedical strategies in advancing novel HIV prevention strategies globally; 2) to outline a research agenda for developing, mounting, and sustaining social and behavioral strategies to increase uptake of new biomedical approaches to HIV prevention; 3) to establish new biomedical and behavioral research partnerships to operationalize the research agenda; and, 4) to generate monographs and peer-reviewed manuscripts that document key issues regarding the role of social and behavioral research in the acceptability, sustainability, adoption, and implementation of new biomedical strategies for HIV prevention worldwide. The following will be the three primary outcomes from each conference: 1) monograph summarizing research agenda for developing, mounting, and sustaining social and behavioral strategies to increase the update of the new biomedical prevention approach; 2) a commissioned peer-reviewed manuscript that outlines key issues raised during the conference; and, 3) creation of new biomedical and behavioral research partnerships to begin to operationalize the research agenda articulated at each conference. Conference participants will include: biomedical and behavioral investigators; government officials; U.S. and other nation's policy makers; and community representatives. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]